Evol Burst
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: And if before his death, Evolto had left a legacy of himself in another world. See if this heritage will become a new him or something better. Third story of the Break Destiny Multivers. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it could he.
1. Chapter 1

In a class room all that is normal, a young man of medium height, badly coiffed brown hair and black eyes wearing a college uniform and sunglasses on his forehead, copying the course on a virtual keyboard of his neuro-linker while he receives an e-mail. He opened it calmly and a violent explosion of smoke arrived without surprising him in his interface revealing a message saying: "At the lunch break, you bring us two noodle loaves, one with melon, and strawberry yogurts on the roof. If you're late, do you get the portrait back?!" At the mere sight of the message he gritted his teeth.

Later on the lunch break and he found himself with food asked in front of a man taller than him with red hair bristling with two henchmen wearing the same uniforms as the young man who this time was wearing his sunglasses over his eyes.

"There's only one noodle bread, you do not care about us." Said the one with red hair.

"He had sold everything." Replied the young man simply.

"You mean you're not fucking doing the shopping." Said one of the henchmen.

"Well, if you're not happy you went there alone." Said the young man before being hit in the stomach by the second henchman.

"Remember that if we do not hit you to death it's because we need you for food. In addition we are in the blind spot cameras no bowl." Said the red-haired one.

"Are you going to fuck all three, Araya." Said the young man calling the red-haired man by his name, standing at an iron bar.

Araya left with his henchmen as the young man tried the blood on his mouth and removed his glasses revealing that his eyes became red before becoming black again and he let go of the iron bar that was compressing where the young man held his hand. He then left in a part of the visible roof of the cameras to be quiet and sat before closing his eyes before placing his glasses.

"Direct link..." He said calmly.

For him reality changed and he appeared in a fantastic world with his appearance completely changed to that of his avatar. He now looked like a kind of pink humanoid snake with a strange red belt with various objects on it.

He walked calmly as various people stared at his monstrous, expressionless appearance. For him it was a habit. This monster that favorite people avoided him despite his passive attitude and never seeking trouble. He walked up stairs to where he heard a girl talking.

"It's the Vice President!" She said excitedly.

Out of curiosity he climbed the stairs until he saw the vice-president of the student council in his avatar. He looked like his version of the real world. Namely a beautiful young woman with long black hair and hazel eyes, with the difference that it is equipped with a pair of pink butterfly wing with black contours, a serves a head with butterfly antennas and door a black dress exposing the center of her chest, black gloves reaching up to her elbows, and always with her an umbrella that she holds in a distinguished manner. No one in the college knows his name. She is called Kuroyukihime by all students except her friends who called him only Kuroyuki.

She represents for the young man his feminine ideal. Beautiful, kind and intelligent certainly, but she has something that he coveted in each of his schools. She is accepted by others.

While many girls asked her questions about how she did so well with the texture of her avatar, she noticed the young man's avatar looking at her with a mixture of jealousy and lust before leaving as dry.

"I do not have to think of myself. All the gossip about me had already come to his ears." The young man said to himself as he went to the room of a game whose aim was to hit a manikin dodging the knocks as quickly as possible.

He went all the time when he could to this game. It was his kicker so to speak. I was one of the only places where he could not show restraint and fully expressed the violence he kept in him every time he saw Araya.

He played this game so often that despite the random movements of the mannequin he arrived at the anticipated and hit even stronger to the point that at each game his score was triple the precedent while it is the highest ranking.

"They say I'm not like the others, that I'm a monster. All this because by hitting a criminal hang a hostage at once in the belly he died. They can say what they want but it will never change one thing..." He said to himself as he hit the manikin again and again after launching the game and that in one fell swoop the mannequin broke. "It's that if I were really a monster they would all be dead. "He finishes before suffering a forced disconnection caused by a violent punch on the top of his head by a girl barely younger than him with light brown short hair with a bar representing a cat on the left and two bars in cross shape on the right.

"How'd you know I was here, Chiyu?" The angry young man asked before getting up.

"I saw what happened a few minutes ago. I tried to talk to you but saw that you went live link I had to use my forced link out technique. You should show the emails he sends you to the headmaster." The girl said as Chiyu.

"It will not help. Why the shit's personal would believe the guy who killed someone with a punch without wanting to." Said the young man exposing his point of view on his situation.

"It does not work like that, Etsu." Chiyu said giving the boy's name before handing him a basket she had been holding for a while. "I've done a lot. You only have to take one." She said kindly.

"Thank you." Etsu said taking a sandwich before sitting down and crunching a piece. "And you know you're probably keeping your boyfriend waiting?" Etsu asked with an amused face as Chiyu realized that she had almost forgotten her boyfriend.

"Oh, that's right, thank you later." Chiyu said before running towards the stairs.

"It's too easy. Direct link." Etsu thought before reconnecting and went back to the game room.

Once inside he looked at the scorecard to see to his astonishment that someone was doing the equivalent of ten times his score just before he was forced out.

"How is it possible to do that in five minutes?" He wondered, puzzled.

"Did you make that crazy score?" Asked a person behind him.

He turned around and saw that it was Kuroyukihime. He was very surprised to see her here but also felt a mixture of disappointment and disgust because the first time they are face to face is facing this monstrous avatar he can't change despite all his attempts.

"Don't you want to go faster?" She asked, winning a nod from her interlocutor. "Come home during the lunch break tomorrow." She said before disconnecting.

The next morning, Etsu came into the foyer at the lunch break and caught the attention of every second year in the foyer, judging him with a glance that he had nothing to do here as he walked casually up and down. two students do not block it.

"So you came. It's me he came to see. You'll excuse me, but can you let it pass?" Kuroyukihime asked the two students as Etsu reached for his glasses, ready to put them on his eyes.

The students moved aside and he passed by removing his hand from his glasses before taking his seat in front of Kuroyukihime. She took out a cable and hooked one end on her neuro-linker before giving the other end to Etsu who took it before finally speaking.

"Seen that there are only the couple who do that, do you realize the rumors that it will trigger?" Etsu said wanting to prevent him from losing his popularity.

"I am aware of it. Could you plug it in, please?" Kuroyukihime asked what Etsu answered by plugging his end into his neuro-linker.

" _Thank you for taking the time to come here, Etsukazu Asada. You know how to express your thoughts?_ " Kuroyukihime asked.

" _Yes, do not worry about this level._ " Etsu replied a little surprised that she knew his full name. " _Can you explain to me why you wanted to see me? Because if it's to make fun of me I promise you that would make a carnage._ " He asked, making sure he had answers to his fears.

" _In a way, maybe yes..._ " She made some movement with her hand showing that she was using the interface of her neuro-linker. " _... because I send you an application in your neuro-linker._ " She said finishing sending the app that came into Etsu's.

He then received the application whose icon is a square with a "B" on it ignited with a message saying "Do you want to run bb2039? ".

" _If you accept it, your reality will be destroyed and recomposed in a form that you do not even imagine._ " She said so as to convince him to accept it.

After a short thought he accepted the application and the full name of the application "Brain Burst" was displayed with an installation bar filled in a flash. Leaving a message saying "Welcome to the accelerated world".

" _What is the accelerated world?_ " He asked.

" _You installed it very quickly. It's quite surprising. I was not mistaken, it seems. In your place I hesitated almost two minutes before accepting. The speech I had planned to convince you will ultimately be useless._ " Kuroyukihime said before a more unwelcome voice was heard by everyone.

"Damn, Asada!" Said the voice catching the attention of Etsu who was looking in the direction she came from to see Araya. "You came here to you, junk! Where are my melon breads and my strawberry yogurts, not to mention..." Araya said before being interrupted by Kuroyukihime.

"Are you alright... Araya, right?" Kuroyukihime asked, drawing his attention. "Etsukazu told me about you." She said as Etu wondered where she was coming from. "He was wondering if you had not been transferred from the zoo to this college by mistake." Kuroyukihime said as Etu remained neutral and standing between her and Araya.

Even though he wondered how she knew about his situation with Araya, he knew where she was coming from.

"You dared to say that. Bastard". Araya said getting ready to give him the hardest punch he's ever given.

" _Now say "Burst link"!_ " Kuroyukihime shouted from the neuro-linker.

"Burst link." He said calmly as if he was waiting for the punch.

For him his body and all the surrounding space was frozen in time and gained a blue tinge as his avatar was expelled from his body and he saw and could act through him.

"Bloody hell..." he said Etsu overwhelmed by what is happening.

"It is impressive, right." Said Kuroyukihime standing behind him, also in his avatar. "We are just in the field of cameras. This is one of the functions of the brain burst program. We are in accelerated mode. It's the accelerated world. This is where we live the burst linkers." Kuroyukihime explained as Ettsu leans back on the table where Kuroyukihime's real body is facing his.

"What is this sect?" He asked with a little humor so quietly that she did not hear him as she walked over to him and put a graceful hand on his shoulder.

"The environment seems to be stopped, but in reality, it is not the case. This blue world has been recreated in 3D from the images captured by the cameras that are located in this focus. We see them via our neuro-linkers. Thanks to the acceleration of bones thought by our brain." She continued to explain.

"Basically our thoughts are accelerated and thanks to our avatars we can see everything around us and this trip." Etsu summed up.

"Yes. The acceleration rate of 1000 times the normal speed. In other words, one second of reality is 1000 here, it's 16 minutes and 40 seconds. And as you can see by using this power, while you are about to be hit, accelerating at this fateful moment, you can take all your time to analyze the situation and think." She said, exposing the fun side of the acceleration.

"Convenient. I could find the best place where hit." Etsu said looking at Araya with despite the inexpressive side of his avatar an undeniable hatred towards him.

"I do not advise you to do it. Why not take the opportunity to let you send in the decor." Kuroyukihime said as if it were obvious.

"Seen what he and his mate bastards make me give me a reason to let him do it." Etsu said angrily.

"This is the opportunity. Until now it's safe from the cameras that he did that. But there, he was fooled by my provocation of a lot of camera and people. This will be your only chance to make him pay." Kuroyukihime advised him.

"You are right. I already killed someone with one punch without wanting to. It would be too stupid to start again." Etsu said looking at his hand before feeling Kuroyukihime put a hand on his cheek.

"Wise decision. Left to act, as far as the effect is maximal. As soon as you get hit, throw yourself back. Even if I'm behind you, I'll maximize the effect, right?" She asked.

"Okay." He replied.

"Burst out." She said before her avatar disappeared.

"Burst out." Said Etsu in turn and the effects of the burst link disappear and he is found again in his real body being caught in the head and propelled back with a good enough timing to believe the blow has the cause.

He then found his head on Kuroyukihime's left shoulder, which ended up against a wall with a trickle of blood running from his head as everyone in the foyer panicked and called in guards.

" _It's okay?_ " He asked from his neuro-linker taking advantage that the cable is always connected.

" _Not moving. And do not worry, I just cut myself a bit. I told you, we had to aim for maximum effect._ " She said as supervisors pray to Araya to bring him one knows where. " _After that he willn't bother you anymore._ " She said before she really spoke but in a low voice so that only Etsu could hear it. "I'm counting on you to never give up, Etsu." She said, tracing a small circle on her leg making him blush. "Coming out leaves your neuro-linker off until you arrive at school tomorrow. And most importantly you do not have to connect a single second to the global network. Under any circumstances." She said before they were both brought to the infirmary.

He did what she told him and kept his neuro-linker turned off until he got home. Once night fell he found himself in bed and fell asleep in a second.

However instead of dreaming of the famous day that sealed his reputation, he dreamed of a completely deserted planet with a storm of red sand, a tower whose walls bathed in a red with a black hole above the one here, and a mirror leaning on a rock from where he could see the reflection of a man in a kind of armor made think of the old tokusatsu from 2010 to 2020 which he seemed to see through the eyes, while the planet seemed more and more dying.

He woke up with a start seeing that the day came up, he decided to start his morning routine before leaving for college forgetting to let his neuro-linker turned off the light for his journey. Once outside his house in his eyes the world changed into a post-apocalyptic version and found himself in armor similar to that of his nightmare with different color missing a penalty at the pelvis.

He also lives an interface with two bar of life written below that of the left side "Kamen Rider Evol" and below that of the right "Ash Roller".

"Look at this, my opponent is a pure newbie..." A voice said before he turned around and heard a motorcycle man wearing some sort of biker armor and a skull-shaped helmet.

"What's this shit?" Etsu wondered as the biker jubilated.

"The mega luck! But for you it is, the big bad luck!" Said the biker before he dashed on it with that bike and knocking him down causing him to lose all his life bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Later during the meal break in the home again with his neuro-linker connect by cable to that of Kuroyukihime to whom he explained the situation.

" _Have you ever been chased?_ " Kuroyukihime said after laughing amused.

" _It's funny. You could have warned me._ " Etsu said irritably.

" _It's because you did not keep your promise._ " Kuroyukihime retorted.

" _Sorry I had zapped..._ " Etsu apologized.

" _Finally, it will have saved me time in explanations. The brain burst program..._ " She said before being interrupted by Etsu.

" _A fighting game where you can not refuse a challenge or know when it's going to fall._ " He said, explaining what he knew about the game's principle.

" _Exactly._ " Kuroyukihime said, seeing that he understood.

" _Fuck..._ " Etsu said using an arm as support for that head. " _We can not speed up thoughts by 1000 and hack cameras only for a vulgar fighting game!_ " He said looking for logic what he could describe as a hellish mess.

" _It may be a little different. We Burst Linkers, we do not speed up fun. We fight to be able to continue to accelerate._ " Kuroyukihime explained.

" _Develop._ " Etsu said wanting to know more.

" _Accelerate a bit to see._ " She says.

" _Okay._ " He said simply.

"Burst link." Both say at the same time loud enough so that no one hears entering the accelerated world.

Etsu stared for a moment at his avatar's hands with some disgust before being pulled out of his torpor by Kuroyukihime.

"What's the matter?" She said, drawing his attention.

"No nothing." He replied trying to dodge the subject of his avatar.

"You must have new icons on the left side of your field of view." She said as he pressed the icon with the game's logo. "What you see is the menu screen of the brain burst fighting game. Press the Match Making button." She said what he did without asking a question. "As we are connected to the local college network, you should only see your name and mine in the list." She says.

"Yeah, Black Lotus." He confirmed.

"Now, click on my name to provoke me into a duel." She says.

"Wait what?" He said as if he had been told to face a guy who is 4 times stronger than him.

"We will not really fight each other. We will let the clock tick to draw." She said to put her in confidence.

He did what she said and he found himself again with the appearance he had against the biker against Kuroyukihie in his basic avatar in a level consisting of a plain during a sunset.

"This is the level of twilight. You came across a rare internship." She said, admiring the current appearance of Etsu. "So that's your dueling avatar... "Kamen Rider Evol" is a rather classy name. I like the alliance of colors and its shape." She said, putting a hand on the helmet. "I wonder why you wear the same belt as your avatar." She said, sliding her hand to her.

"Pearly but I do not have the answer. Besides, how is it that I have this design and this name?" He asked puzzled.

"Because you wanted it." Just replied Kuroyukihime.

"What?" He asked with interest.

"You had to have a nightmare yesterday, did not you?" She asked, winning a nod from Etsu. "The brain burst program has reached your deepest psyche, dissected and filtered your desires and fears to create this dueling avatar." She explains.

"So it was me who wanted this appearance worthy of a Dark Rider of the early 2000s?" He said a little surprised.

"Because this program reads your fear of becoming like them because of what happened 3 years ago. You killed someone without wanting to, and even if it was a criminal, that killer image sticks to your skin. Your fear of coming what people have been treating you since that day gave you that appearance." She answered simply.

"So this is the program that created your avatar?" He said.

"No, that one I did it myself. For some reason, my dueling avatar is currently sealed. To my great regret, my true dueling avatar is hideous. The height of ugliness. Finally, we are not here to talk about myself. You were challenged this morning by another burst linker, and you lost. Do you remember the results after your fight?" She asked after answering Etsu's question.

"Yeah, it was written on my name and the fact that I'm level 1, and also" point burst, I think. It had gone from 99 to 89." He said before Kuroyukihime took his word.

"The burst points, that's it! That's what drives us on this ruthless battlefield! These points tell us how often we can accelerate. At each acceleration, we lose a point." She explains.

"And what do we do to recharge?" He asked.

"The only way is to fight and win, simply. When the fighters are of the same level, the winner wins 10 points and the loser loses 10. The acceleration is an excessive power. It allows you to win fights, get the best score on exams, and easily win big bets or victory in sports competition. Once we have tasted this forbidden fruit, our only choice is to keep fighting so we can continue to accelerate." She answered before Etsu spoke.

"Wait a minute ! If we consume points to accelerate, which weak sound sometimes end up with 0 points, right? What happens in this kind of case?" He asked.

"It's simple, they lose the brain burst. The program will automatically unmount and no way to recover it. And as the identification is done by brain waves, which are specific to each, there is no point in changing the neuro-linker. If you lose all your points, you can never accelerate again." She replied.

"Logic." Said Etsu, gloomily thinking about the idea that she will probably not talk to him anymore if it happens.

"You can still go back, and become normal again. Araya will not come back to hurt you anymore. What do you decide?" She asked, offering a choice.

"You got me out of this hell, so I'm still indebted to you, and it will be stupid to let such an opportunity pass. And besides, I do not think you've done so much harm for nothing. So what did you plan for me?" He said.

"You are right." She says.

"I should have known. Why would a girl like you want to talk, or worry about someone like me who has a killer reputation? But I have a debt to you so I will fight as a burst linker." Etsu said, restraining herself from angering her to be manipulated.

"Do not talk about "debt"." She said, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I'm just a stupid and helpless schoolgirl. We are from the same world, I am human and I breathe the same air as you. It is you who create this distance between us. Do these two little fictitious meters seem so big?" She asked.

"And not a little bit. You have the perfect area compared to me. And as everyone says, I am a killer. A killer afraid that one of his shots will increase his bobycount." He said, putting one hand on Kuroyukihime's.

"A punch is not enough to kill. Get rid of this reputation where plug you go. This is the only way for you to realize that the gap that separates us is not so great. And that relationships are not what you believe. I do have some thorny problem. And 'will like to solicit your help to solve them." She says.

"If it's in my power, I'll do my best to help you." He said.

"First, you'll have to learn to fight." She said as the clock signaled the end of the draw.

Kuroyukihime unplugged his end of the cable from his neuro-linker.

"Do you really think I have a chance?" Etsu asked.

"Seen the skills you play in the game will be rather easy." She replied.

"Say, Kuroyuki." Says a student attracting the attention of the duo. "Would you like to explain us? We are really going to die of curiosity. How should we take the relationship you are having with this person?" She asked, pointing to Etsu as he sipped a cup of tea.

"To be honest, I told him my passion but he pushed me away." Kuroyukihime said shocking all the students and Etsu missing choked with tea.

Later at the exit of the courts they cross the courtyard of the college in the direction of the grid before continuing their discussions.

"But what are you thinking? I have enough gossip for a lifetime and you add to it!" Etsu said his sunglasses in front of his eyes avoiding maximum physical contact with Kuroyukihime.

"I only told the truth, did not I? Besides, you looked pretty happy." She said emailing Etsu a picture of him taken as he chokes on showing he is blushing.

"How did you make this image capture so fast?" He asked surprised.

"You'll have to be proud and a little bit chubby. A lot of boys got rakes from me, but you're the only one who pushed me away. But there is more important. By passing this grid your neuro-linker will be connected to the global network. Accelerate before being challenged and look for Ash Roller to challenge him." She says.

"Okay, and after that we'll have to talk more about your statement." He said with humor before doing what she said.

Once in the battle arena that is the same as in his first fight against Ash Roller while hundreds of burst linker observes.

" _Obviously his abilities depend on his bike. So to have a chance I have to weaken it and put myself in a place where he will be unable to reach me._ " Etsu thought, looking for a moment at the hands of his dueling avatar. " _It's strange, I feel familiar with this body. As if I already had one a long time ago._ " He thought before Ash Roller pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So the newbie you dream a jerk on my part? Sufficient to ask." Ash Roller said rolling in his direction.

Etsu waited for a short while with a metal bin next to him and once at a good distance moved a meter and grabbed the trash to hit Ash Roller with, which with the force of his speed and impact the sounded in addition to making him lose some life and made him leave his bike. Etsu took the opportunity to run into a building to climb the stairs to get on the roof where Ash Roller with his bike can not reach him which at worst will reduce the danger it represents.

"Well, he's doing, the new guy." A burst linker said on the roof next door with 3 other burst linker.

"Better this morning. Who installed his program?" Asked another burst linker.

"If you win, I'll put you in my list of fighters to follow." Said another burst linker to Etsu.

" _What do you want it to do to me?_ " Etsu thought before he got closer to Ash Roller's bike and saw him visibly arriving by rolling on the wall. "Hey, but that's bastard." He said fearing to lose again.

"You know, actually, I was able to get to Level 2 this morning. I hesitated over my bonus level up, but I finally chose to roll on the walls. And I made a super good choice!" Ash Roller said before he started attacking Etsu again.

The fight went more and more al for Etsu who was caught off guard by the speed of the bike and how Ash Roller mania with ease coupled with the fact that the size of the roof and the elements found it limits its possibilities. He ends up being just in eighth of his life bar, lying on the floor.

"Fuck, I'm not strong enough to have a chance." She should have chosen someone more competent than me at this type of game. "He thought before seeing Kuroyukihime watching the fight without being spotted from the top of a building much larger than the others.

Etsu thought of all those he could pass by. She certainly told him that she loves him ... he wants at this moment more than anything proved to him that he was worthy but was frustrated by his lack of strength when suddenly his eyes from inside his avatar where is his real him, became shining red.

He got up and kept a stoic pose with his back to Ash Roller.

"You know the newbie, turned your back on your opponent it's very risky in this kind of game. It's gone for the recovery of points." Said Ash Roller rolling at full speed in the direction of Etsu who once Ash Roller was close enough without seeing him jumped back, doing a back flip standing grabbing Ash Roller by the throat making him loose his bike, which s stopped by damaging the grilles surrounding the roof of the building.

All burst linkers attending the scene included Kuroyukihime were shocked at what he had just seen. It's as if, he no longer felt any damage despite he is still present to believe his bar of life.

" **I'm not a newbie.** " Etsu said in a voice vastly different from his, she sounded darker and haughty, as if he was not a mere human. Before sending Ash Roller to the other end of the building and heading for his bike. " **I'm Kamen Rider Evol.** " He said before a kick in the bike and went through the fence and landed on the roof of the building opposite despite the twenty meters that separates the two buildings.

"Shit, my bike." Ash Roller said completely panicked.

"It's well seen. Without his bike, Ash Roller is like a fish out of the water! Said a burst linker.

"He is very strong finally, this Kamen Rider Evol! I add it to my favorites." Says the burst linker who told Etsu that if he wins she adds him to his list of fighters to follow.

Kuroyukihime was surprised at the change of attitude of Etsu who passed of course to lose to a person who could win whatever the circumstances by exploiting the weaknesses of his opponents.

" **And you...** " Etsu said as he approached Ash Roller slowly and dangerously. " **You'll warm me up.** " He said before stopping and making a big movement as if he had just got up.

"You bastard !" Ash Roller screamed frustrated at losing his advantage and attacked Etsu with his bare hands as he dodged the shot with inhuman speed, leaving reddish silhouettes of himself for a second before he got behind Ash Roller.

The action was repeated and with each blow Ash Roller made him lose a lot of life while making him suffer martyrdom. It's as if Etsu has fun with him until they have the same life bar.

"Please, stop, we can stop there and it will be a draw. What do you say?" Ash Roller said with difficulty standing or moving at all.

" **Sorry but I have points to recover.** " Etsu said before he turned the crank of his belt and a strange jingle shot up until he stopped turning the crank and the same voice he spoke with came out of the belt with an echo effect more.

 **Ready Go! Evoltic Finish!**

Etsu jumped in the direction of Ash Roller foot forward and hit him hard on the chest, falling his life bar to 0 and crossing it.

 **Ciao!**

He found himself again in the real world with Kuroyukihime who joined him at the exit as he removed his glasses showing a look filled with curiosity and concern.

"Well done, bravo. Kamen Rider Evol. Frankly before you put Ash Roller in trouble I saw you as a loser." She said, patting her on the back.

"Nice trust. Even if I admit that I did not believe it, either." He said humorously trying not to show his concern about what happened.

"Don't be modest. You won showing your power at the last moment surprising it. And thanks to your victory you have recovered all your points with a bonus thanks to its mounted level. Congratulations Etsukazu. We should take the opportunity to celebrate. You know a place where we could..."Kuroyukihime congratulated before half-stopping and looked behind Etsu.

He looked behind him to see Chiyu with a not-so-friendly look as he kept a neutral expression.

"What do you intend to do with Etsu, it is because of your provocations that he was struck yesterday, is not it? And yet you continue to wrinkle all the college... But what are you looking for, in the end?" Chiyu said angrily while inside Etsu kept telling him to shut up.

"You think I'm having fun doing something against his will is that?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"That's not the case ? Etsu hates being branded or seen as a curiosity!" She asked in turn, convinced that this was the case.

"Supposing you just think, do you think you have the right to meddle in my things?" Kuroyukihime asked.

" _Chirping of a bun approaching. Some guy should have had some popcorn._ " Etsu thought, trying to make some humor in his head so as not to get frustrated with a form of anger that had been repressed since that famous day about Chiyu resurfacing.

"Yes of course. Etsu and I are longtime frien..." Chiyu said before interrupting by Etsu leaving his anger expressed.

"Chiyuri, shut up!" He cried, surprising the two girls.

They both look at him to see that he is wearing his glasses on his eyes but that his irises glow with a red glow through the glasses as he walked towards Chiyu.

"Friends is not the word I used to use when I describe my relationship with you for 3 years. A friend does not help just two or three times to feel good. It just helps because the person needs it. She helped me by provoking the other asshole to hit me in front of the cameras to be fired and that it does not matter to me. Even if it's very nice of you you gave me a sandwich so I did not finish all day. I will not be so mad at you unless you did something specific three years ago when my life became hell." Etsu said as Chiyu took a step back.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The day of the hostage you were there when the guy died just like Taku. And instead of denying the rumors that weighed on me, destroying my life slowly by telling what happened. You did not do anything. So now that a person really helps me, you think she's using me. Take care of your love life instead of causing me more trouble than arranging it will really help me." Etsu said leaving his anger expressed.

Chiyu then parting through the college portal with tears in her eyes running. Kuroyukihime was surprised to see this explosion on his part before seeing him put his glasses back on his forehead and face him.

"Sorry about that. And yes I know a place where you could go if you want." He said calmly.

"Yes of course. With pleasure." She said hesitantly because of what she saw before she attributed it to a hallucination.


	3. Chapter 3

In a cafe, mostly with parents and their children, Etsu and Kuroyukihime with their neuro-linkers connected by a cable discuss the brain burst.

" _Seen how you won your first victim, continuing like that, you'll quickly reach level 2._ " Kuroyukihime complimented on Etsu's victory.

" _Thank you. But I imagine that I am not yet ready to increase level._ " Etsu said.

" _That's right, it's a long way that challenges the imagination. Out of 1000 burst linkers donated very few are able to reach level 4. Those who reach level 7 or 8 are commanders of gigantic troops._ " Kuroyukihime explained, further gaining Etsu's interest.

"Troops?" He asked.

" _Teams, in a way, as in many online games. But we call them legions._ " She said, showing an image of a card. " _Six colossal legions share control of the current accelerated world. Six level 9 burst linkers lead these legions, blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and white. They are also called the six kings of pure colors._ " She finished explaining.

" _I have never seen a game where only six people his max level._ " Etsu said.

" _I don't remember having level 9 being the highest._ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _So, there are also some who are at level 10?_ " Etsu asked.

" _It's been seven years since an unidentified designer created this Brain Burst 2039. And no one has reached level 10 because the rules are draconian._ " Kuroyukihime replied.

" _What are these conditions?_ " He asked.

" _5 victories are enough. However, the opponent must also be a level 9 linker, and a single loss leads to the loss of all points, which leads to the forced removal of the Brain Burst. Do you understand why the Brain Burst could be kept secret for seven years? This is because the conditions are drastic. The condition sine qua non to become burst linker is to have always been equipped with a neuro-linker since birth. And as the first generation of neuro-linkers went on sale fifteen years ago._ " Kuroyukihime said leaving Etsu deduce the consequence of this rule.

" _So there are no adults among burst linkers. I like it._ " Etsu said, giggling Kuroyukihime.

" _Yes. The oldest are not more than fifteen, and as they are children they try to protect their privilege. And once the program is uninstalled, there is no proof left, so even if one of them comes to speak, no one will take it seriously. Two years ago, in the summer, the young kings all came almost at the same time to level 9 and learned through a message from the system the nature of the rules to reach level 10. Result, they entered a bloody fight and without mercy?_ " She said continuing to explain the story of the burst linker.

" _Let me guess, no._ " He answered even if it was a rhetorical question.

" _True, kings have chosen not to change anything. They signed a non-aggression pact and decided to share the governance of the accelerated world. What a joke ... to reach level 9, these same kings have hunted countless linkers._ " She said, expressing disgust at the decision.

" _If I understand correctly, your goal is to defeat them?_ " Etsu asked.

" _No, that's already done._ " She said surprisingly a little Etsu.

" _Before the kings were not 6, but 7. Although being rivals, these young girls and boys were bound by a strong bond. But the king of the black betrayed them and tried to chase them, until this nit two years ago."_ Kuroyukihime said.

" _You?_ " He asked.

" _Yes. Black Lotus, the king of the black who challenged peace._ " She said, barely catching Etsu.

" _Your system is so foolish that it does not even change the term "king" to "queen" because it's a woman._ " Etsu said with a hint of humor.

" _Yes, I gave up everything, and I claimed the duty to fight every seventh. And of course, as they opposed it... I eliminated the king from the red standing in front of me and refused to fight. And he immediately lost the brain burst._ " She says.

" _It's very cunning, what you did._ " Etsu said.

" _I know. The king of the purple being in love with him melted in tears and the king of the blue enraged. Carried away in this wind of madness, I fought. I failed to kill others. 30 minutes passed and I was disconnected. So, for two years, I have not stopped fleeing and hiding. I am known as the greatest traitor in the fast-paced world, I am the most wanted person, and for kings I am the worst coward._ " Kuroyukihime tells his story in the game.

" _You are ready for anything to reach level 10._ " Etsu says with a hint of anger at how she is treated by others.

" _Yes. It's my priority. The message of the system also notified one thing: the burst linkers who reach level 10 will meet the creator of the program, know the meaning of the existence of the brain burst, as well as the ultimate goal of its creation. I want to know, no matter what. By speeding up our thinking, we get money from results, or even from glory, that's why we fight, but is it the only limit to reach? Is there not something else further? Something outside this human shell._ " She says, captivating Etsu's attention until something at the end of her sentence happens.

" **She's right, there's something bigger under that shell.** " A voice said as if it were close to Etsu's ears that turned violently without attracting the attention of people other than Kuroyukihime's to see who spoke.

In the end don't see anyone.

" _You're right, Etsu?_ " Kuroyukihime asked, worried.

" _Yes it's good. Don't worry. Tell me, how did you survive so long in the game without being attacked by hundreds of players at once?_ " He said before resuming his initial pose.

" _Simply by never connecting my neuro-linker only once to the global network. However, by virtue of my social rank, there is still a network to which I have to connect every day._ " She says.

" _The college one._ " He said.

" _Yes. There are two of me I was dueled via the college's local network. So by someone from this college. I was reckless. I hated the appearance of Black Lotus, and at the same time I had prepared for an attack in reality. Until today it had not happened to me yet. Yet, on the college network, these last two me, this individual challenged me to duel more than ten times. He takes advantage of the fact of having unmasked me and intends to seize my points._ " She said explaining the circumstances of her resumption of the game.

" _If you took back your original Avatar, you'd only make a clog, right?"_ He said.

" _In this case he will give up his monopoly, and divulge my identity to other kings._ _There is only one solution. We too must unmask it._ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _So you will play equally._ " He said.

" _Yes, I tried to challenge him during the morning assembly, with his location to know his class and number to identify him. But he did not appear on the matching list, as during the duel I dodged with a draw. It's hard to believe but it can block duels._ " She said revealing an added difficulty.

" _How it is possible._ " Normally we can not refuse them. Etsu said.

" _Admitting that it is, only a super hacker can be able. Or be in direct contact with its creator._ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _I infer that what you expect from me is that I help you discover his identity?_ " Etsu asked suspicion of being manipulated.

" _Basically, yes. His avatar is Cyan Pile. He is level 4. His attribute is a cuoleur close to blue._ " She says, exposing everything she knows about their target.

" _Seen the level difference between you two he must be desperate and lacking point._ " Etsu said.

" _I think so too. There is a very important source of information in the game that you need to know. The guiding slider. Just after the outbreak of a duel, it indicates the direction of the enemy._ " She explained.

" _I see. As the course retains the topography of reality... if I memorize the direction, I can find it in reality._ " Etsu said.

" _Yes. I listed the students in the direction indicated by the cursor, I focused my attention on a specific student. I'd like you to see the next attack against me, and memorize the direction the cursor will indicate._ " Kuroyukihime asked.

" _So with two sliders, we can limit the coordinates to a single point. If a student is right here, we will have the Cyan Pile identity._ " He said as Kuroyukihime sent him a file.

" _This file I compiled exactly one week before I found you._ " Kuroyukihime said as Etsu opened the file revealing Chiyu's student card.

" _Oh fuck... it can not be her. She is as bad in video games as me in cooking. And believe me, it means a lot._ " Etsu said after confronting himself.

" _But you saw that she was hostile to me, right?_ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _I'd rather say it's because we connected directly to you and me._ " Etsu said

" _Why will it be a problem for him? She has a boyfriend, right?_ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _Not false._ " Etsu said.

" _So, I'm right. She probably wanted to make you her disciple once she would have recovered my points. But here, against all odds, I suddenly snatched you from her. She let out her anger and quarreled._ " Kuroyukihime said, setting out a logical reasoning his suspicion about Chiyu.

" _Okay, I'll try to clear that up._ " Etsu said.

" _But you can not ask him in the face._ " Aware Kuroyukihime.

" _If I check her memory by linking to her if I see the program is that it's her._ " Etsu said before seeing a spark of jealousy in her interlocutor's eyes.

Later Etsu went up the stairs to get to a bridge where he found himself facing Taku who was obviously not happy.

"You realize what you said to Chiyu. I have never seen him so sad." Taku said approaching him visibly angry.

"Leave me peace you want c no time." Etsu said before leaving.

Taku then ran in his direction to hit him but he lost consciousness before finding her by seeing himself hold Taku by the collar on the guardrail of the bridge he hurriedly pulled him to prevent him from falling.

"I'm sorry Taku. I do not know what he took from me." Etsu apologized before Taku.

"Do not touch me, you monster!" Taku said before running away from him.

Etsu decided to leave quickly at Chiyu's to do what he had to do before Chiyu knew what had happened during his unconsciousness. When he arrived, he saw Chiyu, who still had traces of tears in his eyes.

"Do you still come to swing wickedness?" Chiyu said sadly.

"Nope. I'm really sorry to have told you all that." Etsu said.

"It's nothing. I deserved it. What are you doing?" Chiyu asked.

" **Go ahead and say it's not complicated.** " Said the same voice as the restaurant in his amused head but he decided to ignore it.

"Chiyu ... I want you to connect with me." Etsu said hiding some form of embarrassment that surprised Chiyu.

A few seconds later, they arrive in Chiyu's room, which shows a lot of affection for cats.

"All that because you do not dare tell me what you think in front. At least you could have brought your cable." Chiyu said entering the room.

"You know I never take it." Etsu says as Chiyu searches for a cable under her bed increasing her embarrassment having a pronounced view of her friend's buttocks.

"I warn you, I only have that one." She said, taking out a cable that saw her nose doing 30 cm.

"It does not surprise me that you have to connect with Taku." Etsu said, mocking her a little.

"We use his own meter!" Chiyu said before sitting down.

Etsu sits next to her and they plug their neuro-linker to the cable.

" _So, what did you want to tell me?_ " Chiyu said.

" _I wanted to talk to you about what happened to me since the incident._ " Etsu said trying to find a feint to distract Chiyu for the memory of his neuro-linker.

" _I know about the rumors. You do not have to talk to me about it._ " Chiyu said.

"No, not that. You do not see people like watching me where I am treated in everyday life outside of my family. I tried different things to forget. I learned in self-taught various musical instrument, beat a punchingball. Nobody knows for that but there is something more morbid than anyone knows." Etsu said to reveal a secret that would distract Chiyu.

"What?" Chiyu asked.

" _When I hit the guy who took us hostage. It's out of fear of losing you and Taku. My only friends But not only when I saw that despite what happened to me because I wanted to save you..._ " He then decided to lift the sleeve of his left arm revealing a long scar from his shoulder to his elbow. " _I wanted to commit suicide. The pressure of the rumors and how people treated me on a daily basis had become too strong. But as you see, I'm better at taking other lives than mine._ " He said in a dark voice before Chiyu rushed to his crying shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" She asked, speaking normally.

" _I didn't want you to talk to me for pity. I wanted to, and I still want to be treated like a normal person. And not like a fairy monster. You, Taku and Kuroyukihime are the only ones who talk to me as a human being. That's why I wanted to talk to you about this via a cable connection. So, no one can spy on what I say and use it to rot my life._ " He said, taking the opportunity to quietly search the files.

" _And what would you do if she did not do anything for Araya? She solved one of the things that ruined your life in a day. While you've shut up on yourself since this accident and the rumors you opened with her. What will you have done?_ " Chiyu asked.

Etsu paused before answering his question by finding a Backdoor.

" _I will be the monster they say I am._ " Etsu said simply closing the interface window so Chiyu would not notice anything.

"Listen, Etsu. Me all I wanted is that we remain friends all three. If she can help you get past what people think about you because of rumors. So I do not care. Do not just consider yourself inferior to her, okay? Or at least become his boyfriend. That way you will amaze the whole college and everyone will get away with you." Chiyu said with a smile.

"Thank you. At least we will have learned things both." He said before Chiyu got up.

Later in the night he dreamed that he is in the fast-paced world, more precisely the place where the duels take place but this time he is like in the real world facing the person he saw in his dream before to become a burst linker with at his feet the body of Kuroyukihime lifeless.

" **It's useless. Neither she nor anyone will save you from your destiny.** " Said the person in front of him before a black hole was created over them encompassing everyone speeding up.

He woke up with a start of sweat as if his body had lived the dream dominated by fear. He spent most of his time thinking about finding Kuroyukihime on the road.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She said before continuing to college. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I have doubts about your friend, and I asked you the impossible by wanting you to connect with her to check." She apologized.

"No need to apologize I was able to open up a little to her when I did it last night." Etsu said calmly while hanging a second Kuroyukihime froze before resuming the speed of Etsu.

"And where?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"At her place." Etsu simply replied, suspecting that she was jealous and took advantage of it a little.

"Or exactly?" Kuroyukihime asked again.

"In his room..." Etsu retorted inside bursting with laughter. "I looked at his physical memory." He said before being interrupted by Kuroyukihime.

"With what length of cable?" Kuroyukihime said, barely hiding his jealousy and accelerating his walking pace.

"I will say 30 centimeters maximum." Etsu said before seeing Kuroyukihime distanced him and entered the college in 10 seconds.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun today I feel..." Etsu said feeling that his day was not going to be great.

Later while he was leaning against a college wall with his glasses reflecting how approached the situation with Kuroyukihime.

"I have to tell him quickly what I discovered." Etsu said before two girls entered her train of thought.

"Hi!" "Said one of the girls handing her a microphone while Etsu's interface showed up beside her a window marked "Journalism Club, thank you for participating in our interviews". "Are you Etsukazu Asada from the 5th c?" She asked.

"We represent the Umesato Real Time, for the heading "the rumor right in the mile"! So tell us everything." Said the other girl who was also holding a microphone.

"What do you want from me?" Etsu asked uncomfortably.

"Is the rumor that you're going out with Kuroyukihime true?" Asked one of the girls.

"Ask him yourself and you will have your answer." He said coldly.

"According to our information, you have connected twice to the cafeteria, and you are even connected during a meeting in a cafe!" Said one of the girls not wanting to let go of the case and was rather intrusive.

"Leave me alone." He said coldly before leaving to continue his day and incidentally escaped his two students who do not give him peace at every break.

Once the classes were over, he went through the exit where his stored bicycles to see Kuroyukihime at the exit he passed the exit drawing his attention.

"Hey!" She said to get his attention. "We talk a little while walking?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said before they started walking.

"I'm sorry for this morning... I think I have something wrong." She apologized.

"And I discovered what ties Chiyu and Cyan Pile." Etsu said, gaining a smile from Kuroyukihime.

"Oh?" Kuroyukihime said, showing his curiosity. "So let's connect to talk about it. It is important to avoid anyone being able to hear names on this matter." Say Kuroyukihime.

"You don't say that just to be able to connect with me and somehow mark your territory and say that I am yours?" Etsu asked, blushing Kuroyukihime.

" Of course not ! I just want to prevent burst linkers who may be in the city know who we are! Without intention, I broke the cable that I used usually. All I could buy is this cable which is quite short." She said pulling out a cable before Etu took one end of the cable and connected to it.

"I'm joking." He said as Kuroyukihime placed the other end. " _Chiyu is not Cyan Pile. He introduced a virus into his neuro-linker, and created a backdoor. Thus, from the coordinates of Chiyu's position in the school, he was able to appear in the course._ " He said explaining what he discovered.

" _Something is wrong? I find you weird since earlier._ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _No. Everything is fine._ " He said

" _You would not be angry?_ " She says.

" _Me, that's not the problem. Let's talk about more important things._ " Etsu said wanting returned on the main subject.

" _Do you have proof?_ " Kuroyukihime asked.

" _I was scared to be spotted if I tried something, so I just checked._ " Etsu said.

" _It's a wise decision but I find you unconvincing. Connect to the Matching Sever of the brain burst via a backdoor, even me, I never heard that._ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _So you think I'm lying to you, and that I joined the enemy?_ " Etsu said.

" _I did not say that!_ " Kuroyukihime said.

" _That's what you hear and see your behavior despite the jealousy you show by trying to hide it from Chiyu. You give the impression of being a pawn in your attempt to keep your points and get rid of an obstacle. Just like with Araya with the food: You use me to get to your ends_ _ **right**_ _?_ " He said his voice changing without him knowing it at the end of his sentence while a hand of Kuroyukihime trembles.

" _So I was right! You're really angry!_ " She said before catching him by the shoulder so that he looked at her in the face. " _I was careless, it's my fault. I was not careful enough with it. And I'm sorry. But ... you know me either I can not control all my emotions. Especially when it comes to you and her. I mean, I..._ " She said before Etsu pulled her hand away.

" ** _Let's stop there. You make me pity_**. _You use me as a means to indirectly confront_ _ **your opponent**_ _. Because you are too perfect for someone like me, and you use me to_ _ **change**_ _your image. I have enough problem like that._ " Etsu said his voice changing without him noticing it on certain specific moment while Kuroyukihime trembles with frustration.

Kuryukihime tears in her eyes, slapped him so hard that she almost lost her balance.

"Idiot!" She said catching everyone's attention.

Etsu looked at her in shock. Suddenly a slippery car sound attracted their attention before even a car out of the way to dive right on them.

"Burst link!" They say quickly and unison entering the accelerated world.

"Just in time to leave us room for the evaded." Etsu said advancing towards the car to see the driver. "With artificial intelligence control systems, modern cars rarely cause accidents. It is therefore voluntary." Etsu said before seeing Araya's car with a furious look. "Don't tell me it's this motherfucker, Cyan Pile?" He asked.

"No, it's out of spite that he does that." Kuroyukihime said, making his presence known. "We should have been on our guard and more far-sighted. After all, one man does not need acceleration to attack another. Just a knife or a car. It is certainly a punishment. For not trying to understand, for having fun with people's feelings." She said as qu'etsu approached her.

"Kuroyuki..." says Etsu calling for the first time by his nickname.

"I'm sorry, Etsu. It's me who created this situation. But I will not let you be hurt. I will protect you no matter what." She says.

"What are you talking about?" Etsu asked anxiously.

"I have not taught you everything yet, especially the ultimate force of accelerating the brain burst." She said, worrying even more Etsu.

"No question ! If that's what I think, then it's up to me! You have too much to risk so much. It's up to me to protect you." Etsu said his hands on Etsu's shoulder.

"It's impossible. To use it you must at least be at level 9, and it consumes 99% of the points of the user. On top of that, I'm your master. It is my duty to protect my disciple." Kuroyukihime said softly, putting a hand on his cheek.

"But... but..." Etsu said trying to find a way to stop him.

"Don't do that head. Despite the situation, I have this chance that offers me." She says.

"A chance ?" Etsu asks herself what she's talking about.

"At this very moment, in confiding my last words to you, I am sure you will believe me. Etsu, I'm in love with you. This is the first time I feel this. I do not control anything and I feel completely disoriented. I can not stop thinking about you. It makes me happy sometimes, sometimes sad. I guess that's it, love." She says.

"But why me? I am a killer." He said.

"Etsu, tell me, do you remember our first contact? You know, the huge score I made at this game, I used acceleration to do it. And that to catch your attention and convince you more easily. I became a burst linker six years ago. From then on, I only thought about speed and power, I beat countless enemies, and I even have friends' blood on my hands. And yet I could not wait for the score you had made." She said revealing that she cheated to beat Etsu's previous score.

Etsu lowered his head feeling crushed by what Kuroyukihime said.

"I beg you. Don't put yourself in danger." Etsu said with tears starting to come out of her avatar's eyes.

"Listen to me, Etsu, you're stronger than anyone. One day, it's like the most powerful linker in the accelerated world that your name will be universally known. And not like the one who killed a criminal." She says.

Etsu did his best to hold back his tears, tightening his grip on Kuroyukihime's shoulders.

"You will overcome kings, you will exceed this horizon, you will probably wait for the source of the brain burst. And you will know what are the possibilities buried in our brains, in our souls. I really shuddered when I saw you playing this game. I did not think anyone could be that strong. But in the real world, you're gnawed from the inside by what happened three years ago. I felt my heart literally tear. I want to kneel before the king that you will be. But at the same time, I want you wrapped up and protect yourself. These contradictory feelings have grown more and more. I am in love. It is this morning that I am finally fully aware of it." She says.

"This morning?" Etsu said.

"Yes, when you talked about Chiyuri. It's also the first time in my life that I've been jealous. It took me too long to notice. Well, too much time, no, since I was able to give you my statement. I would have liked to tell you that in reality, but it's time to say good-bye." She said tearing from her eyes.

"No, I forbid you!" Etsu shouted.

"Become strong. Become even faster. Climb and reach the heights, show me what I wanted to see." Kuroyukihime said before Etsu raised his head violently, revealing the monstrous face of his tear-filled avatar, who despite his lack of expression dripped with despair.

"No, you hear. I will not let you do that! You can not leave! You can not leave me!" Etsu shouted before Kuroykihime kissed him.

"We'll see each other again someday. Kuroyukihime said with one last tear before her to her real body and touched him despite Etsu's plea for her to stop. Physical full burst!" She screamed before her avatar disappeared and her real body was surrounded by a yellow glow and began to move in the fast-paced world.

"Impossible, how his body can speed up." Etsu said shocked.

"The internal clock that determines the speed of human thoughts, it would be the heartbeat. Why do F1 drivers feel like an instant lasts for tens of seconds? Why do lovers in touch spend so many minutes? Yes, because when heartbeats increase, people speed up their consciousness. The brain burst program is based on this assumption, and through the neuro-linker, sends the brain a clock heart a thousand times faster and thus accelerates the consciousness of people. This forbidden force that transmits acceleration to the body is the physical full burst. Etsu, when I was with you, my heart beat constantly very hard. Even without neuro-linker or brain burst, I could feel this "me" inside the accelerated time. That's why I can leave with a smile. Because there is this time spent with you, which seemed to me an eternity." She says as her body pushes Etsu's body as her avatar tries to stop her.

"Burst out!" He shouted to try in the real world to stop him.

But suddenly his vision darkened and the sound of the falling car was heard. He opened his eyes to see the unconscious body and seriously hurt Kuroyukihime. Etsu's rage at Araya took over and he got up as if the situation had not occurred and he tore off the driver's side door with one hand, where Araya was finally frightened by this action before he does not get him out of the car by holding him by the neck.

"P-pity... don't kill me..." He pleaded as Etsu's eyes showed a red glow and a merciless look.

" **Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you.** " Etsu said in the same voice as when he beat Ash Roller. " **On the other hand, you will suffer until the end of your days**." He says before he is hit and thrown to the ground and some second later Araya writhes in pain as the police take him away.

Etsu then with his eyes returning to a normal color and he returned to the body of Kuroyukihime taken on a stretcher by paramedics taking them to the hospital. Kuroyukihime was taken to intensive care and Etsu, stayed in the nearest waiting room to be as close to her as possible as he held the scarf of the bloody Kuroyukihime uniform in his hand.

He stayed inside the hospital for hours without answering the slightest worried call for her. Then finally a nurse arrived to give him a wallet with a little blood on it showing that it is Kuroyukihime's. Etsu finally burst into tears and dropped the wallet open revealing a print version of Etsu's screenshot that Kuroyukihime did the day before. Only amplifying his sadness."We were able to stop the bleeding. A group of micro-machines with synthetic albumen try hard to restore their organism. But her organs are seriously affected, so she can fall into a state of shock at any time. Consider the next twelve hours as the critical phase. You will have to go home and rest. Tomorrow, someone from his family should come to visit him." The nurse said, putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm staying here for her. She is clinging to life, if no one stays by her side... It's just..." He said weakly worried for the one who saved his life.

"Heard. I'll bring you a blanket, try to rest a little." The nurse said before leaving.

"Is she connected to the global network?" Etsu asked.

"No. She is connected private network of the hospital." The nurse said, looking for a blanket for him.

The hours passed and Etsu did not sleep for one second, and once in the morning arrived and he saw Taku entered the hospital.

"What is he doing here?" Etsu wondered before seeing him start saying "burst link". Realizing who Taku is.

"Burst link." Etsu said quickly, restraining himself from the rage shouting into the fast-paced world. "Kind of junk defied a person unable to defend himself. You will pay that!" He cried, going into the maching list to challenge Cyan Pile, one of the only three on the list with Kamen Rider Evol and Black Lotus.

Once challenged, he found himself in an apocalyptic stage against Taku or Cyan Pile.


	4. Chapter 4

Taku looked at Etsu in spite of his posture what could be described as an Olympian calm while he, despite his neutral pose, had a hand on the crank of his belt. Desiring boldly to make him lose what is left of point to make him pay.

"It surprises me to see that you have become a burst linker." Taku said calmly.

"That's why you win all your games at Kendo. You use the brain burst for cheating." Etsu said calmly.

"I confess that the day before yesterday, I broke down, I could not keep calm when I learned what happened at the exit of the courts with Chiyu, and when you on the edge of the bridge... how was it? What did you do to connect with Chiyu and cry for you on your shoulder?" Taku asked, seeing that Etsu squeezed his point that was not holding his belt.

"I felt more inclined to reveal my feelings about what has been happening to me for three years. And you, who introduced a virus in her neuro-linker, you searched her memory and you used her, as if she was nothing else for you than a puppet good to arrive at your purposes. I at least got some good in what I did. You're going to go after a person clinging to life after saving mine. So trust me on that." He said.

"You also searched his memory, but you're not his boyfriend. Girls are hard to understand, huh? Even when I held her hand, she continued to be caring for you and it made you happy, right? that's why when she chose me, I was so happy. I told myself she had finally priced a realistic decision. After all, it's normal to go out with me, I have the best grades and I'm the kendo champion in the city. You ruin your own life, only yesterday, despite your build, you pulled out a car door with your bare hands and hit Araya before he suffered the martyrdom you did as 3 years ago but instead of killing him you make him suffer." Taku said showing that he was doing everything to annoy Etsu.

"But you are a liar, obviously self-centered and a cheater. I have been accelerating since I was using it to learn what it is, challenge my first opponent to recover my points, to know that it was Araya who drove the car that Kuroyukihime protected me, and defied the person deserving nothing of what she has in front of me. But in the end it is not that which pushes me to now lower you down." Etsu said spitting his venom on Taku before finally turning the crank of his belt. "It is to make you pay for this act of sheer cowardice that is to blame an inpatient who is at risk of dying." He said finishing his crank.

 **Ready Go! Evoltic Finish!**

Etsu all the energy of the attack concentrated in a point that he used to attack Taku who used his weapon to propel him against the wall at once in the torso.

"You think that because you are a burst linker we are on an equal footing. It's been a year since I became one. My boss, the leader of my kendo club, places all his hopes in me wanting to be part of the guard of the king of the blue. You, you are at the service of the greatest traitress of the game. You are patetic." Taku said.

"I should have let you die 3 years ago. Because if I'm patetic. You are nothing." Said Etsu provoking Taku who tried to attack him but he dodged at the same speed as against Ash Roller and attacked him despite his low level managed to make him lose ¼ of his life bar while the fight continued on the Hospital roof where several burst linker attends the fight.

But Taku did not let it go and attacked him forcefully using Etsu's attacks to find an angle where he attacked him. And once that angle was found and Etu took a hit, Taku chained him as if he was a wild beast.

"You have always been a little less than anything, a monster falling down to appear human while in the fact you only deserve death and loneliness!" Taku shouted angrily before giving him a last shot that ended with the envoy crashing against the floors until reaching the ground floor right on a kind of care capsule where Kuroyukihime is in his normal avatar while there is only enough health to Etsu to keep from losing his life bar to zero.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kuroyuki. I'm not strong enough to protect you... forgive me." He said in a crying voice before the voice of his dream could be heard.

" **Do you want to become stronger? Will you be able to show all these players your power and prove to this junk that he deserves solitude? Do you want to have the power to protect her?** " The voice asked.

"Yes..." He replied desperately.

" **So let me do it...** " The voice said as Etsu's eyes turned red in his battle avatar.

He got up and jumped so hard that he arrived in no time on the roof of the building.

"Do you want more?" Taku asked.

" **No. But you, you will lose everything.** " Etsu said pointing at him before plunging his hand into his body and exiting an object similar to that of representing a cobra on his belt but blue representing a dragon.

He withdrew the one representing a serpent to place that representing a dragon in the place and the same voice with which it leaves at this moment sounded from the belt.

 **Dragon! Rider Systeme! Evolution!**

An electro-scary tone of music was heard and he turned the crank, showing a sort of pipe coming out of the belt to form rectangles in front of and behind Etsu in front of a kind of blue haze and behind a black. Before he stops turning the crank and the voice comes out of the belt again.

 **Are you ready?**

" **Henshin!** " Etsu said as the two pipes retracted on giving him a new look with a helmet whose eyes are blue profile dragon heads. And a aure seen from the front between the two, and the epaulette normal but blue.

 **Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! Fuhahahahahahahaha!**

As the almost demonic sound of laughter ended, all the burst linkers were surprised by this change.

" **Phase 2. Complete.** " Etsu said calmly.

"How it is possible?" Asked a burst linker who, like everyone else, was surprised.

"You may have succeeded in changing the appearance of your avatar, but that does not mean you're stronger than me!" Taku said the attacker with his weapon but Etsu dodged him and hit him with such force that his arm on which is hung his weapon was torn from his body making him scream in pain.

" **Where is your Cyan Pile insurance? In a position of weakness, do you become the weak, hopeless person you are supposed to be?** " Etsu said before he gave Taku another powerful blow that dropped his life bar to the same level as his own before he was caught by the throat and a pair of blue energy wings appeared on his face. his back. " **Now it's time for us to get high to finish.** " He said before flying off with Taku several hundred feet tall.

"They are perfectly still!" Said a burst linker.

"It's not a leap... But then, it flies? It's a joke?" Another said.

"It's the flying ability. Look at his wings. He finally appeared. This guy, Kamen Rider Evol, is the first avatar capable of changing his appearance or stealing from the accelerated world." Another burst linker said.

"Who is his master?" Another asked.

"You have to inform the base!" Says another one.

"I... I fly?" Taku asked.

" **No. But you're crushed, yes.** " Etsu said not hiding his attentions.

"Don't do that, Etsu! Don't let me down! If I fall, I will find myself at zero point... I don't want..." He implored before being interrupted.

" **You don't want what ? Come back a normal human? I will give you the fact of my thought. You may have deserved privilege at the beginning. But now, you've lost the merit.** " Etsu said before Taku started bawling again.

"Without the brain burst, I will not be anything. Please! I beg you, Estu!" He begged.

"You wanted to break her dream, you tried to annihilate the only hope she had!" Etsu shouted with his normal voice.

"You are right. Finally I could not beat you. Like when we played video games when we were kids." Taku said.

"Now, **say goodbye to brain burst.** " Etsu said before seeing something on the ground that he managed to identify as Kuroyukihime.

His eyes regained their normal color and he still walked holding Taku before he dropped enough close to the ground so he would not lose more life.

"Kuroyuki..." he said before taking her in his arms. "You're okay. I knew you would get away!" He said overgrown with joy.

"I was in the darkness where there is neither earth nor sky, I heard only your voice calling me. I see you have defended me well. Thank you, Etsu." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted so much to save you, to protect you... and to hold you in my arms." Etsu said as Kuroyukihime touched the helmet and the shoulders with one hand.

"So you can change the appearance and abilities of your avatar. That's wonderful. So that's your real power." She said, looking at Etsu's wings as well. "Until today, there has never been a flying duel avatar. Finally, my presentiment was not skewed by my feelings. You are the one who will change this world. The moment seems to have arrived. The moment to leave my peaceful cocoon and aim again at the sky." She said as Taku approached her as Ettsu stood to wield protector while Kuroyukihime motioned for him to clear. "I misbehaved with you, Cyan Pile. I have dishonored you by repeatedly refusing to measure myself against you. It's time to show you my true appearance. And if that's what you want, I'll fight with all my might." She said before unseating her dueling avatar.

His dueling avatar has a more technical and robotic appearance than his normal avatar. Black and purple and with limbs.

"This avatar... is the greatest traitor in the history of the accelerated world! the king of black, Black Lotus! He is still alive." A burst linker says while everyone else is in shock.

Etsu was amazed at the appearance of the avatar.

"Beautiful... you told me it was awful, but it's just the opposite!" He said.

"You find? I do not even have a hand to hold another one. Kamen Rider Evol, can you fly away wearing me?" She asked.

"Just ask." He replied as all the blades of his avatar retracted so he could reach and he lifted her up as if she were a bride and priced high to be seen by all the burst linkers.

"It is very impressive. I can taste it!" She said, enjoying the feeling. "Listen! You, burst linkers who attend the legions of the six kings... My name is Black Lotus. It is I who oppose the control of your respective kings! Me and my legion, Nega Nebulas, let's break the chains of submission and put an end to this false peace! Take out your weapons, light the fire! The hour of battle has come!" She said, literally declaring war on the six legions.

Two hours later in the hospital, Etsu gave her news to her mother for reassurance. And he went to a standard hospital room where she was transferred after waking up and undergoing tests to make sure she was fine, with a black lotus bouquet that he had chosen just for the joke . Once inside he saw her looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Hi!" She said as he moved closer to her.

"Hi. I'm glad you're better." He said giving him the flowers.

"Thank you." She said looking at what flower it was before laughing. "You have chosen them well." She says.

"I know." He said before seeing a kind of worry in his eyes. "What's happening?" He asked.

"I saw in the news what happened after I saved you. Why did you do that to him? Rumors will resume, see worse for you." She said worried about how he could live that.

"They will say what they want, I do not care." He said surprisingly.

"Why?" She asked.

"For it is only the opinion of the woman that I love that matters to me." He said, putting a hand on Kuroyukihime's face.

"Really?" She asked, surprised by this statement.

"Yeah... Kuroyuki, once you get out of the hospital, will you be interested in having a performance with me?" He asked with a little hesitation as she put a hand on Etsu's hand holding his face.

"It would be really nice for me." She said as she kissed Etsu giving him his first kiss in reality as he gave him his first in the fast-paced world, while he quietly put his wallet on the bedside table of the hospital room.

At the end of the day at the Kendo club, Taku was challenged by his boss before he left with a disappointed face.

"This stupor has ruined my chances of being part of the guard of the king of the blue. He will pay me I can guarantee it." Says the leader of the Kendo club.

" **What if I paid you for making Taku so asshole before I opened his eyes. And give him this Backdoor Burst link.** " Said a person not found in the room before the leader of the club is dueled.

Her dueling avatar looks like a female silhouette wearing blue metallic all over with a shield and a sword for her hand while her face was that of an old medieval helmet against Kamen Rider Evol in its Evol Dragon form. On the top of their respective visual interfaces is its marked above the "Kamen Rider Evol" and "Blue Guadian" life bars.

"You!" She said surprised and frightened.

" **Yes... me...** " he said worryingly before hitting so hard and fast Blue Guadian breaking his shield and his sword making him lose the fight.

She found herself again in the real world before being challenged again by Kamen Rider Evol.

"What do you want in the end?" Blue Guadian shouted.

" **It's simple. I will punish you for using him and giving him the Backdoor he used. I will challenge you and beat you again and again until you have no more burst points. And as apeine battut I can challenge you again and if you get out I already know your name burst linker. You're fucked.** " Kamen Rider said Evol as if he was a child asked his comrades to play hide and seek.

"No, you can't do that!" Blue Guadian said before running and getting caught quickly and flown by Kamen Rider Evol who held her by the right leg at a sufficient distance to be fatal.

" **But if I can and I'll prove it to you in the real world minutes that will follow.** " He said, letting her down so that she could crash to the ground.

And the process was repeated again and again until the total loss of Blue Guadian points.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks passed and new rumors appeared on Etsu making him pass for a brute. But he ignored them and spent at least once a week in the hospital to get news of Kuroyukihime and gave him news about the accelerated world he and Taku have gained territory.

At this moment Etsu found himself on the way home and passing on the bridge a man in a suit wearing a black federation with a red stripe interposed in front of him.

"What do you want?" Asked Etsu.

The man released a USB key with a skeletal appearance with a G made genome. Etsu's eyes turned to the reds and he nonchalantly carried his bag.

" **Well, I did not think the king would come so fast.** " Said Etsu leaning on the bridge of the rim changing his voice again.

"I wanted to make sure that you will always be alive and well. It's how long I've allowed you to come here by tracing the path to a world without Kamen Rider. You have not given a sign of life since according to the temporality of this world 15 years." The man said.

" **I was sleeping. But thanks to an application in this toy."** Etsu said pointing his neuro-linker **.** " **I woke up. And I'm gaining power over time, once in phase 4, he will not be able to do anything to stop me.** " Said Etsu himself up.

"Don't be too arrogant. That's what caused your defeat against Sento." The man said.

" **Reassure yourself I learned from my mistakes. And I hope that when I come back you will give me what you promised.** " Said Etsu throwing his bag into the air before it caught without seeing it before it hits the ground.

"Reassure yourself, Evolto, I keep my promises." Said the man throwing two objects like those that Etsu's dueling avatar had in his belt in his basic appearance and threw it to him.

" **I hope so. It would be foolish if an unconscious king of his interlocutor disappears.** " He said before Etsu started choking and spitting blood.

"Don't forget who gave you this second life and who can take it back from you Evolto." Said the man before qu'Etsu not spitting coagulated blood.

" **I... I will not forget... my king.** " Said Etsu ceasing suffocated slowly and everything coagulated blood or not he spit disappeared from his clothes and the floor as he gets up.

"Reassure yourself, Evolto, I keep my promises." Said the man throwing two objects like those that Etsu's dueling avatar had in his belt in his basic appearance and threw it to him.

"I hope so. It would be foolish if an unconscious king of his interlocutor disappears." He said before Etsu started choking and spitting blood.

"Don't forget who gave you this second life and who can take it back from you Evolto." Said the man before qu'Etsu not spitting coagulated blood.

"I... I will not forget... my king." Said Etsu ceasing suffocated slowly and everything coagulated blood or not he spit disappeared from his clothes and the floor as he gets up.

"Hello, darling, how was your day in college?" His mother asked as if nothing was wrong.

"It went well. You didn't tell me you were coming out of the hospital today, Kuroyuki." Said Etsu somewhat surprised to see her here.

"I wanted to surprise you. But since you had not arrived yet I was greeted by Shinon." Said Kuroyukihime directing his gaze to Etsu before happened to his mother.

"You didn't tell me you were dating such a pretty girl, Etsu." Said Shinon.

"I was waiting for our meeting to talk to you about it." He said scratching the back of his embarrassed head. "I'm going to change and I'm coming." Said Etsu while hand in her room.

Later he came out wearing jeans, a new white shirt, and a brown jacket.

"Did you look nice, look?" His mother said with a smirk.

"It's good when you have a first date." Replied her son before reaching out to Kuroyukihime. "Would you like to follow me, princess?" He said, extending his hand to his girlfriend with a touch of humor.

"Of course, my knight snake and dragon." Said Kuroyukihime taking her hand while playing the game.

"What are you talking about? It's on a new video game?" Asked Shinon.

" You could say that." Said Etsu out of the house with Kuroyukihime to go to their first appointment.

Two weeks later, the whole college knew they were in a relationship. He has been harassed with questions since they started going out together. Tonight he went home but on the road was approached by a young woman with long red hair combed in ponytail and red eyes, wearing a tie suit with a skirt and tights and shoes in stiletto heels.

Etsu's eyes went red and he held his bag nonchalantly again.

" **After the king, it is the queen who visits me. You don't wear a more revealing outfit than usual.** " Asked Etsu smiling amused.

"Seeing the world you're in, he insisted I wear something more suitable, unlike when I spoke with G Wizard." Explained Kasumi.

" **Who?** " Etsu asked.

"You will see." Kasumi said giggling. "What are you waiting for to reach phase 4?" She asked.

" **This body is not ready to cash in the transformation that will give me back my body. We have to wait a little longer.** " Said Etsu before offering a hand-kissing Kasumi. " **Tell your king that I salute him and wait for my return, as much as him.** " He said before Kasumi disappeared.

Etsu's eyes returned to normal and he went home, expecting to see no one, his mother on a business trip. But was greeted by a red-haired, red-haired girl with two blue mats wearing two blue mats wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt with a pink apron over it.

"Well, good evening, cousin." She said, greeting Etsu.

"Hi..." Etsu said wondering what this little girl is doing here.

"I'm going to cook the cookies, wait a little longer, okay?" She said, leaving for the kitchen.

Etsu went in as well and asked one of the many questions in his mind.

"Sorry if I hurt you, but who are you?" Etsu asked.

"Wait, you forgot me. I am Tomoko Saitô. I am in 5th grade now. We are distant cousins. By cons I'm a little clumsy, so I do not blame me if I'm doing stupid things." Replied the girl.

"At least his answers a lot of questions at once." Etsu said before he listened to a voice message from his mother saying that he was asked to keep for two or three days his distant whine confirming what Tomoko said.

When the voice message ended Tomoko brought him a plate with a pile of cookie.

"Sorry to have used the kitchen without asking before. I thought to myself that when you came home, you would have probably been hungry." Tomoko said.

"Thank you." Etsu thanked as he took a cookie and ate it.

"Tell me, why don't we see at the family reunion? Its at a link with the guy you killed?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go because of what I'm going through every day. I don't think my family will treat me like a murderer when I saved lives by taking a junk." Etsu said.

"And for the guy who tried to kill you, you and the other student in your college?" Tomoko asked.

"I don't remember much except the bloody body and the moment I entered the ambulance. I discovered in a flash info what I did." He replied.

"What do you see if you have enough strength to pull a door?" Tomoko asked.

"Weird." Etsu simply replied feeling touched that someone in his family was interested in what he experienced and how he felt it before eating another cookie. "Still, it's super good." He said.

"It is true? Good! What shall we do now?" Tomoko asked.

"I don't know, do you want to play a game?" Proposed Etsu.

"I don't play video games often... I'm not a neuro-linker." Tomoko said despite Ettsu's noticing a tan patch matching that of a neuro-linker but playing the game.

"Do you prefer watching an old 2D movie?" He offered.

"In fact, I would prefer to talk a bit to see how our lives evolved each of our sides." Tomoko proposed.

Later Etsu had gone to bathe a few minutes earlier and Tomoko entered the room without warning to be greeted by Etsu with red eyes carrying his neuro-linker around his neck, and a towel wrapped around his waist while he is always dry leaning on the tub.

"What's the matter?" Asked Tomoko being made welcome by a cold look of Etsu who with his red eyes made her look more frightening.

" **Burst Linker... You're a Burst Linker, what do you really want?** " Etsu asked.

"Burst what?" She asked with a fake laugh. "I don't know what you're up to-" She could not finish her sentence because Etsu spoke up.

" **I'm not a fool. These tan lines, you would not have them if you had not had a neuro-linker since your birth.** " He said, leaning back into the water smiling calmly. " **If all that is wrong, I can easily call my mother and have her contact her sister. Simply.** " He said.

"You would not do that." She said starting to stressed.

" **We both know that I am capable of it.** " He said after a threatening laugh.

Tomoko leaned against the door with a frowning face.

"And to say that I spent three days putting everything in place." She said with disappointment.

" **I must admit, it's very well thought out. If you had better hidden your tan lines I would have fallen into the panel. And I hope for you that you were sincere when you were talking. Because even I can not predict how he would react to such a ploy.** " Etsu compliments while warning Tomoko against his ploy.

Tomoko didn't understand what Etsu meant by "he" but decided to ignore him.

"Good work." She says.

" **Hmm, I'm proposing a duel in the Brain Burst. If I win, you'll tell me what your plan is. And if you win, you tell me what you want me to do and I will perform.** " Etsu offered.

"Okay, prepare your neuro-linker I'll start the fight. Get ready to face Scarlet Rain." Said Tomoko walking out of the bathroom.

Etsu's eyes return to their original color and he puts on a shirt before calling someone with the video function.

"Hi Kuroyuki." He said greeting his girlfriend as he froze seeing with the video that she is naked in a bath.

"Good evening Etsu, something is wrong?" She asked as her boyfriend. She laughed and snapped her fingers on the screen, making it come out of that trance. "Don't look at me like that.' She said a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. He said coughing slightly.

"Did you just take a bath too?" She asked.

" You could say that." He replied

"Well, now that you've seen me like that, you should let me see you like that too." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Sorry, darling, we'll wait before we pass this course. And do you know a Burst Linker named Scarlet Rain?" Etsu asked.

"Well, if you want to know, Scarlet Rain, or "Immobile Fortress" or "Blood Storm" is the Second King of the Red itself." She explains before Etsu utters a cry of surprise. "It's okay, Etsu?" Kuroyukihime asked before Ettsu ended the conversation.

Kuroyukihime then understood why his boyfriend asked him this question and his face was an expression of great anger.

"He faces it... I'm going to kill him!" She shouted before hearing her mother's voice from the door of the room.

"Something is wrong?" His mother asked.

"No, it's nothing, Mom!" She said loud enough to be heard.

In the Brain Burst, Etsu in Kamen Rider Evol Phase 2 was faced with Tomoko's avatar. Same size and silhouette as real body but red complement with big green eyes. Etsu did not feel threatened before seeing a gigantic red fortress appear around her with several guns pointed in her direction.

"Ready to lose?" Tomoko asked.

"You abused my hospitality. I left my heart expressed before I put all the elements end to end in the bathroom..." Etsu said head down.

"Sa want to say yes. Because it's going to hit you directly." Said Tomoko before firing at will on Etsu.

Once she stopped firing at him, she looked at her bar of life to see that she did not drop an inch showing that he dodged all the shots in the same way as when he dodged Ash Roller.

"No..." He said, placing his hand on his chest as when he created the object that it give its phase 2 and removes showing a gray version with the dragon places or snake, a robot over. "That means I'm going to charge you." He said, removing the blue object to place the gray object instead.

 **Robot! Rider Systeme! Evolution!**

The jingle was heard and he turned the crank showing the pipes out of the belt to form in front of and behind Etsu rectangles where is in their center in front of a kind of gray mist and behind a black. Before he stops turning the crank and the voice comes out of the belt again.

 **Are you ready?**

"Henshin!" Said Etsu while the two pipes are retracted on giving it a new look with a headset whose eyes are golden robot heads on the blue side and the center with big red eyes. And the shoulder pads had a more mechanical appearance.

 **Robot! Robot! Evol Robot! Fuhahahahahahahaha!**

"Phase 2.5. Complete." Said Etsu.

"You have changed your appearance again and then it will not change anything after the fight." Said Tomoko trying again to shoot him before seeing all her guns we were close to the point where if it pulls the guns burst.

Etsu then jumped in the direction of the part that seems to be the center of control of the fortress and forcibly opened it forced to look at it.

"You may be the king of red, but I can still kill you now that I've deprived you of your most valuable asset. So I suggest you let the parade run, and then we'll talk like two civilized people and we'll see how I can help you. And we keep this hidden form of agreement." Said Etsu leaving the choice to the king of the red.


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening Kuroyukihime and Taku returned with him to his apartment to find Tomoko looking at several drawings detailed enough to look like pictures scattered all over the kitchen table.

"Hi cousin, you did not tell me you drew as well." Said Tomoko before showing a photo of her nightmare night after he visited Chyuri it a few weeks ago.

"Thank you, but how did you get into my room?" Asked Etsu.

"Your mother gave me all the access codes of the apartment. Besides, I really like this one." Said Tomoko showing a representative drawing and Kuroyukihime Etsu back to back on a platform while below this last, if pierces their duel avatar in the same position.

"It's true that it's very beautiful. You should study art afterwards, you could make a good manga illustrator." Said Kuroyukihime.

"Thank you, most of his drawings, I do in my free time after to transcribe." Explained Etsu.

"Transcribe what?" Taku asked.

"My nightmares." Etsu replied.

A few minutes later they are all sitting on the kitchen table after Ettsu is explained his nightmares.

"It's strange." Taku said.

"You wonder, I can not sleep without a nightmare since I have the Brain Burst. And on top of that sometimes, I get the impression that someone is acting in my place and that I can not see by now what he does or does not do." Etsu summed up.

"Are you sure you're not a maboule or something?" Tomoko asked.

"I'm sure I'm holy." Said Etsu before noticing a package lying on the kitchen table before getting up and watch it and see that it is in his name.

"I think it's up to you to premiere, King of the Red." Taku said.

"My name is Yuniko, Yuniko Kozuki." Tomoko gave himself his real name.

"I need your Name Tag to check. With an encrypted quantum key tag, masking is impossible." Taku said wanting to remain cautious.

"Okay, I get it." Yuniko said, sending him what he asks. "Now, Cyan Pile!" She said before receiving Taku's. "Your turn." She said to Etsu who sent her his without thinking before she looks at Kuroyukihime who drinks a cup of coffee without paying attention to her.

"Me too?" She said before sending him his, which unlike the others did not satisfy the king of the red.

"Wait, it's not your real name, that!" Said Yuniko slightly annoyed that Kuroyukihime ignored. "Forget it... I'll remember you're a shameless girl who calls herself a princess." She said.

"It's cuter than calling yourself "king", right? Kuroyuki retorted.

"What ?! Redo this to see ?! Yuniko said before Etsu hit the table forcefully.

"You have finished?! I'll be clear if one of you starts looking for another, I release it from here to kick in the ass! Understood!" Etsu said calmly the tension between the two kings.

"Okay." The two girls said at the same time as the tension dropped.

"Well, let's get into the thick of things. First, the king of red. How did you know that Etu is Kamen Rider Evol?" Taku said.

"After obtaining the passes, I visited the colleges of Suginami one by one, and I connected to the intra-school networks. Then I went to the restaurant in front of the college gate. I accelerated every time a student walked through the portal to go out, and then checked the Matching List. When Kamen Rider Evol appeared on the list, and when I saw that it was he who was crossing the portal at that time, I found it surprising a guy who went to the news the day before he revealed his most surprising abilities. But OK." Explained Yuniko.

"You had to use a lot of points for that." Etsu said.

"About 200 if I have not lost count." Said Yuniko surprising Etsu.

"Why do all this to get in touch with Etsu? Do you like it that much?" Asked Kuroyukihime making choking Yuniko with his drink.

" Whatever. It's the avatar that interests me, not the person inside!" Yuniko said before looking at Etsu who placed his sunglasses in front of his eyes. "The wings that you have when your avatar looks like a Dragon... I'd like you to use it to help me, just once. To destroy the Armor of Catastrophe." Asked Yuniko, Kuroyukihime surprising that rose.

"Impossible ! This armor has already been destroyed, two and a half years ago! I witnessed the destruction of the armor, finally Chrome Disaster. I witnessed his annihilation!" Said Kuroyukihime.

"So tell me why he reappeared?" Said Yuniko.

"What is this Armor of Catastrophe and this Chrome Disaster?" Asked Etsu while Kuroyukihime sat down again.

Then using several cables, they connected to see a reconstruction of the scene of the destruction of the armor of the ruin which Kuroyukihime attended.

"In short, once your avatar dies after a while, it reappears on another avatar makes it as violent, see more than the preceding. It is a clever little first owner of the armor. And on top of that the latest is a member of the Yuniko Legion." Said Etsu Yuniko earning a nod before standing up and go to his room and locked and double-locked.

" **This armor could help me advance my return. I would only have to go faster in the transition between phases.** " Said Etsu smiling before going out and removed his glasses. "It's OK. We will help you." He agreed, knowing that Kuroyukihime and Taku will help him to make sure it is not a trap.

"Okay, I'll tell mine not to interfere with Suginami right now!" Said Yuniko.

"It's a deal. Can you tell us where and when he appears?" Said Kuroyukihime.

"I have yet to establish more precisely. Probably tomorrow at the end of the afternoon." Said Yuniko.

"Very well. So let's meet everyone here after classes tomorrow." Said Kuroyukihime dispensing with notice of Etsu on the issue.

Once Taku left, Takuy left and Kuroyukihime prepared to leave.

"Goodbye, Etsu." Said Kuroyukihime.

"Goodbye." Said Etsu before giving a quick kiss to his girlfriend as if they were an old couple whose member went out for the night.

"Bye-bye, black! I will be able to continue to examine your drawings, Etsu. Besides, you will not have cool games." Said Yuniko.

"Hey, wait a minute, you!" Said Kuroyukihime turning.

"What now?" Yuniko asked.

"Don't tell me that you plan to sleep here again tonight?" Asked Kuroyukihime.

"Of course I do! It makes me drunk to go back and forth! And then my school is reserved for interns. I got permission to go out for three days, even if I come home, I will have nothing to eat." Said Yuniko while Kuroyukihime squeezed with all his might the grip of her bag. "Well, what are we going to eat tonight, cousin?" Asked Yuniko, before running to the kitchen.

"We forget the "goodbye". Me too, I'm staying here tonight!" Said Kuroyukihime removing his shoes before going into the living room.

"I feel like it's going to be weird tonight." Said Etsu.

Later Etsu, Yuniko and Kuroyukihime are in a mall, Etsu carries a shopping cart.

"Well, what are we going to buy for tonight?" Yuniko asked.

"What do you say about that?" Asked Kuroyukihime holding a dish prepared with barely conceal intention to annoy Yuniko.

"Do not you care about us or what? Why should we eat this thing?" Asked Yuniko entering the game Kuroyukihime.

"Oh, excuse me. It suits you better king of red." Said Kuroyukihime noodles with chili.

"You can spend more than an hour without bickering." Said Etsu wishing that everything goes well.

"I want to eat a chopped steak!" Said a little girl to her parents passing by Etsu, Kuroyukihime and Yuniko.

"Do we have chopped steaks too?" Yuniko proposed.

Later, on the way back Etsu carrying the running bag quietly.

"Tell me Yuniko, how much time did you spend in the fast-paced world?" Asked curious Etsu.

"You just have to guess! Ah, and stop calling me Yuniko. It makes me feel cold in the back. Call me Niko. And don't stick a little affectionate word, understood!" Said Yuniko before qu'Etsu not hear a noise coming lane, drawing his attention, he entered and was followed by Yuniko and Kuroyukihime.

"Etsu, what's going on?" Asked Kuroyukihime before seeing a man with light brown hair with brown eyes purple suit with a white shirt and a black tie, lying in front Etsu.

"Well. You have an interesting daily. He did well to get you here. No rider to break the nuts. Just players at a game that you can smash in seconds." Said the man looking Etsu whose eyes became red and he dropped the shopping bag.

" **You're still alive Grease. I am surprised. I was sure I killed you.** " Said Etsu his other voice.

"I am not him. My civil name is Otoya Kurenai. But as a Rider, it's Kamen Rider Dark Kiva." The man introduced himself.

" **And why are you here, then?** " Etsu asked.

Otoya threw him a pistol with several small pipes attached as if it formed a gas pipe at the level of the barrel, and an object seeming a more organic version of what was on the belt of his dueling avatar, like a mold representing a cobra silver on a purple background.

"I want to see what the king finds so special in you. So since I'm not allowed to bring you the Evol Driver and your Evol Bottles, then the Transteam Gun and your favorite Full Bottle seems to me enough." Otoya said before a black Bat and red with yellow eyes bite a hand Otoya showing marks on his face and his hand bitten. A black belt with 3 golden whistles on the left and right of the belt.

" **I see, so you want to have a fight.** " Etsu said amused.

"Cobra vs Bat, who will win? Henshin." Otoya said before the bat was sitting on a perch at the buckle of the belt while it was covered with a liquid metal that solidified giving him an armor in a royal and dark style reminiscent of a bald -mouse with a black cape and green eyes. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

" **I am curious about the result too.** " Said Etsu slightly shook the object identified as a Full Bottle before turning the stopper to a left with a" C "above is just above the head of the cobra and placed in a slot provided for the weapon sounding a voice darker than that of the belt of the dueling avatar does not sound.

 **Cobra!**

A jingle with an electric guitar sound sounds before Etsu says a word.

" **Jouketsu.** " Said Etsu before pressing the trigger and a black gas that covers it and the voice does make heard again.

 **Mistmatch! Co-Cobra... Cobra... Fire!**

Etsu ends up being covered in rust-colored armor with a green cobra on the torso and another as a transparent visor revealing a pair of eyes from the helmet, but not from Etsu's face.

"In this form, call me Blood Stalk." Said Etsu giving the name of this form before attacking Dark Kiva.

Dark Kiva attacked Blood Stalk as best he could, but despite the blows Blood Stalk received, he was the one who dominated the fight. Having fun with Dark Kiva.

" **Even if it's just a combination, I dominate you. You are not worthy of interest. Like Grease, just be a Misora fanboy and disappear!** " Said Blood Stalk by a sudden movement of the two arms showing two energy cobra.

The two wrap around Dark Kiva stopping him while Blood Stalk gave him a powerful blow that had shown on his arm a red cobra head that hit Dark Kiva. The pheasant fell to the ground, and breaking its transformation.

"Not bad. I understand better why he needs you. We reveived when you will be at the maximum of your powers." Otoya said, before disappearing.

The combination of Blood Stalk disappears leaving Etsu watching Yuniko and Kuroyukihime seeing a look both surprised and admiring of the two girls.

Later, after eating and explaining what happened. While Kuroyukihime and Yuniko are in the bathroom and bickering without breaking anything, Etsu draws Blood Stalk next to his dueling avatar looking at the accelerated world disappearing as he was on his knees holding the body visibly without Kuroyukihime's life. What does it matter his nightmares since he had the Brain Burst... it was one of the elements common to all.

The evening ended with Yuniko sleeping on the couch, while Etu and Kuroyukihime slept together and embraced a movie on TV. This movie was a new version of Dr. Jekyll & Mr Hyde


	7. Chapter 7

In Umesato College's Kendo pitch, Kamen Rider Evol in his appearance of Etsu's nightmare, armed with a sword into which a Full Bottle can be inserted, is fighting a fierce battle against Blood Stalk using the Transteam Gun with an extension to him. giving an appearance similar to that of a rifle with a blade along the bottom of the barrel.

Blood Stalk put all his soul into the fight, as if, he was determined to protect someone and that the only way was to win and kill Evol.

Evol, on the other hand, took the fight lightly and still dominated Stalk without any effort. He then turned the crank of his Evol Driver a few seconds before stopping throwing his finisher.

 **Ready, go! Black Hole Finish!**

All the energy of his attack was channeled into his point before hitting Blood Stalk which was eventually thrown by the shock of impact into the wall behind him, the power of the impact eventually breaking his transformation revealing itself. to be Etsu.

 **Ciao!**

Evol approached Etsu and with his foot turned him over to lie on his back before leaning on him with that same foot.

" **I told you you could not beat me. You are too weak without my DNA. You were close to the highest Hazard level ever reached by a human. And on top of that, you and your girlfriend could have been quiet for the rest of your life. Instead, you chose to confront me. Knowing that you had a disadvantage against me. Why?** " Asked Evol.

"I killed once before today... and it was for good reason." Etsu said doing his best to breathe. "So don't think if I keep killing it's just to be a junk like you." He finished.

" **So you know how it's going to end. Don't worry, your friends as well as your mother and your girlfriend will be well treated once broken. The guys will become loyal soldiers and the girls will be distracting the Kaijins. I'm sure.** " Said Evol before using the foot that now Etsu on the ground to hit him in the face.

Etsu woke up with a start before seeing that what he lived was, fortunately, only a dream, while Kuroyukihime was still sleeping, his arms wrapped around him and he decided to go back to sleep.

At the same time in Araya's cell, he could be seen writhing in pain as Otoya entered with a guard.

"Be careful, the pain makes him even more violent than he was when he was arrested." Warned a guard.

"Oh don't worry..." Otoya said before stabbing the man with two fangs coming out of his hand absorbing his vital energy before disappearing. "I know how to do with guys like him." He finished taking a syringe out of his jacket before injecting the product into Araya's pain.

" How did you do?" Araya asked.

"He injected you with a permanent poison to make you suffer. I only injected the antidote. And in return I wait for you to face something for me." Otoya said.

"What?" Araya asked.

"I want you to take that and take care of the one who put you in that state for me." Otoya said before handing him a Transteam Gun and a Full Bottle identical to that of Etsu but representing a Bat's head.

"Believe me, I'll take care of his case." Araya said, taking the gun and the Bottle.

"First I must teach you how to use it." Otoya said smiling.

Several hours later in the lift of Etsu's apartment, Kuroyukihime noticed Etsu's anxious face who had hardly said a word since he woke up.

"Are you okay?" Kuroyuikihime asked.

"Not really. I dreamed I was in Blood Stalk fighting my dueling avatar in a completely different way. And after having easily beaten me, I promise to break everyone I care about before killing myself." Etsu said explaining his nightmare.

"It's probably not much. Just your fear of not being able to protect those you care about." Kuroyukihime said.

"Not much? And if the kind of entity that is in my head ends up keeping a permanent control over me. From what you told me and what I could see at times it is one of the worst things that humanity is known. I'm afraid of what could happen to my friends. And even more of what could happen to you if it happens someday." Etsu said revealing his fears more and more present.

Kuroyukihime surprised Etsu by hugging him.

"Do not worry. If he can take control when he wants, then you can take it back. It seems logical to me. And you will never hurt us. I am sure of it." Kuroyukihime said before Etsu hugged him a little harder. As if the coward went to make her disappear.

The doors of the elevator opened leaving Chyuri to see the scene putting an end to the sentimental moment that shared the couple with a slight expression of anger.

Later during lunch break, Kuroyukihime, Etsu and Taku are on the rooftop of the college.

"You like to put yourself in perilous situations, Etsu." Taku said mocking him.

"That's it, laughs. Thanks for the help." Etsu said thanking him for his intervention despite Chyuri's request to be a player in turn after Taku gave him a demonstration after making him promise to keep the secret. "Still, it's not going to do it if she becomes a player. We agree that this is a real ball in video games." He said, pointing to why it's a bad idea.

"What do you think of making her a Burst Linker?" Taku asked Kuroyukihime.

"First of all, is the condition fulfilled?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"It will not be a problem, she has a neuro-linker since birth." Taku replied.

"And for the second condition, the speed of reaction of the brain. There are really no strict criteria. Some have managed to install it even if they are virtual games. In the brains the circuits that move the body and the avatar are almost the same." Kuroyukihime said.

"Sa need to say she has a chance." Etsu said.

"Yes, but to make someone a Burst Linker without being sure is a risky bet." Kuroyukihime said.

"Why is it?" Etsu asked.

"Currently, the copy of the Brain Burst license, which is the right of a Master to make someone his disciple, and limited to one time, whether it fails or not. That's why a very strong bond is born between the Master and his disciple among the Burst Linkers." Kuroyukihime explained.

"I see. So if Taku becomes his master, and Chyuri his disciple, and of course that the installation succeeds, their link will be reinforced." Etsu summed up with a nod from his girlfriend.

"Yes, but this association does not necessarily bring positive elements, do not forget it." Kuroyukihime said.

"I'll try to remind him." Taku said.

A little later as they walk down the halls to their respective courtyards, they see several students running in the direction from which the three Linker Burst come.

"What's going on?" Taku asked students who ignored him.

"Only one way to find out." Etsu said walking towards the place that the students are fleeing, while helping a student falling in his flight to this survey while continuing to market.

Once arrived in front of the foyer where Kuroyukihime gave him the Brain Burst to see a person in a combination similar to that of Blood Stalk but black with instead of green cobra yellow bats.

"Who are you?" Etsu asked.

"You don't remember me?" The person asked in a voice that Etsu knew perfectly well.

"Araya?" Etsu asked.

"And yes. Surprised?" Araya asked before shooting at him but Etsu dodged before an idea crossed her mind.

He left then being followed by Araya until arriving at the place where he brought him ate.

"Why are you bringing us here?" Araya asked.

"No camera... so no way to know who **I am.** " Etsu said as his eyes went red as he pulled out the Transteam Gun and the Cobra Bottle before shaking it and inserting it into the weapon.

 **Cobra!**

The jingle sounded and Night Rogue recoiled before Etsu spoke.

" **Jouketsu.** " Said Etsu before pressing the trigger and a black covers the gas and that the processing is performed.

 **Mistmatch! Co-Cobra... Cobra... Fire!**

Once in Blood Stalk, Night Rogue tried to use his speed to attack Blood Stalk without success. Blood Stalk managed to catch Night Rogue and poisoned him to weaken him before throwing him off the roof without his Transteam Gun and Bottle making him regain a civilian appearance before he hit the ground and crashed.

Shortly after Etsu explained the situation to Kuroyuki and Taku worried about not remembering the clash.

"Listen with the armor of ruin we can not afford to worry about that. We will worry about it later." Taku said before leaving for class.

"I'm sorry, Etsu. Chiyu was hurt while you brought Araya to the college roof and shot you." Kuroyuki explained.

"I didn't want that to happen." Etsu said feeling guilty.

" I know. But don't worry, she has nothing broken. She was just hit on the shoulder." Kuroyukihime said trying to reassure Etsu.

"Okay. Now we have to worry about the armor." Etsu said, taking Kuroyukihime's hand.

A few hours later, Etsu apologized to Chiyu and Taku, and now Taku Kuroyukihime and Nico are sitting on Etsu's dining room table.

"Are you ready?" Kuroyukihime asked before everyone nodded. "All right then, let's go. Kuroyukihime said as everyone said the same two words.

"Unlimited Burst!" They say before they end up in their dueling avatar and Kuroyuki and Taku notice the change in Etsu's avatar.

"Have you acquired a new form?" Taku said.

"Yeah, thanks to Nico." Etsu said before seeing where they are. "It's neutral ground and without restriction is that?" He asked.

"Yes. It is on this ground that I have already expelled Armor from ruin. Other than that, do not you notice anything else?" Kuroyukihime said.

"No countdown." Etsu said looking at his interface.

"That's why it's unrestricted." Nico said.

"Once inside, we can stay as much as we want. Only, you must be at least level 4 to enter." Taku said.

"And seen that we accelerate, a day in the real world is here 3 years. It's amazing." Etsu said.

"Well, what if we hurry to move from there? Now that we have accelerated there are two minutes left in real time before the Cherry train arrives at Ikebukuro, which leaves us quite a bit of room." Nico said.

"How are we going?" Etsu asked.

"Why did you get here, in your opinion?" Nico said.

"I don't know how to make waffles?" Etsu asked jokingly as Nico quickly hugged Etsu around the waist.

"You're going to hug me, huh, cousin?" Nico said winning Kuroyukihime's annoyance.

"What are you talking about? He can't help but carry me. Look a little, my arms and legs you saw their shape." Kuroyukihime said calmly, though it was easy to understand she was pissed off.

"You keep bickering you two and I leave you here. Whether you are King or not, it is always me who is the wings." Etsu said instantly putting an end to the dispute that started.

"Well. And to fix it is simple." Taku holds you both and I hold him by the collar." Etsu said proposing a solution to the problem.

"Agreements." Say the girls reluctantly adopt Etsu's decision as he replaced the Robot object to place the one representing a Dragon and did the usual maneuver to change shape.

 **Dragon! Rider Systeme! Evolution!**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! Fuhahahahahahahaha!**

A few minutes later, Etsu holding Taku by the collar of his dueling avatar while he was holding Kuroyukihime and Nico while flying in the sky of the accelerated world he ends up having to dodge shots directed against him.

"Oh no! That would be Chrome Disaster?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Impossible! It would have happened too quickly! Besides, he does not have that kind of techniques!" Nico said as Ettsu descends to a crater where they were greeted by several Linker Burst surrounding the crater.

"Who are all these guys?" Taku asked.

"In my opinion, they are not really friendly." Nico said.

Two Burst Linker departs to reveal a Burst Linker resembling a yellow jester.

"A clown?" Etsu said.

"Yellow Radio... King of the Yellow, what are you doing here?" Nico said introducing the Burst Linker.

"This jester is the King of the Yellow." Etsu said surprised.

"But the territory controlled by the Yellow Legion is located between Ueno and Akihabara. So why is it in Ikebukuro?" Taku asked surprised.

"I see, it's you, bastard? It's you who have engineered everything! Yellow Radio!" Nico said furiously.

"Well, well... Good morning, King of the Red. What an unexpected meeting ..." Said Yellow Radio.

"What, you're damn sassy! It was you who lured us into this ambush!" Nico said.

"What a horrible false accusation... I came in person for a certain member of the Red Legion to take responsibility after losing all my points to my kind subordinates by violating the non-aggression pact." Said Yellow Radio.

"Then you had the armor of ruin all this time. You kept him warm while waiting for a Burst Linker to whom the data. A pawn that will serve you to catch Scarlet Rain with cunning ... and an excuse to confront a king and probably beat him..." Etsu said placing himself in front of his friends.

"It is written this in the non-aggression pact: "When following an attack violating the non-aggression pact, the legion victim may choose any member of the assailant legion and subject him to an identical fate." The chance is still that person to be the head of the Legion of Red whether Scarlet Rain..." Said Yellow Radio with a hint of amusement.

Anyone present in the crater is content to look at the Yellow Legion leader with annoyance, except for Etsu, who applauds.

"Bravo... what a dramatic twist. The jester proving to be the puppeteer." Etsu said with some amusement disconcerting his friends.

"You seem strangely happy to me for a person who understands that she was manipulated by the nose." Said Yellow Radio pretentiously.

"Even if it was not planned, you got him angry enough to increase his Hazard Level and by extension his level in this game. **Now I'm going to have fun...** " Etsu said his voice changing towards the end of his sentence.

He then plunged his hand into his chest to get out an object like those representing the blue representing a dragon and the gray representing a robot, but this time red representing a rabbit.

" **This Evol Bottle reminds me of memories.** " Said Etsu revealing the name of this type of object before replacing the Dragon Bottle Evol Evol by his new Bottle.

 **Rabbit! Rider System! Evolution!**

He turned the crank of his belt for a second before letting go.

 **Are you ready?**

His armor changed very little, ending up now with a red helmet with two small golden part and visor two red rabbit head seen from the side.

 **Rabbit! Rabbit! Evol Rabbit! Fuhahahahahahahaha!**

" **Phase 3. Complete.** " Etsu said before the Transteam Gun appeared in his hand. " **Say goodbye to your little doggies.** " Etsu said before placing the Rabbit Evol Bottle in the Transteam Gun and pulling the trigger.

 **Fullbottle! Steam Attack!**

Suddenly Etsu turned so fast that it was believed that several versions of him were firing at members of the Yellow King Legion who had dropped their life bar from scratch, shocking him and Etsu's friends.

" **Impossible... no Burst Linker in the accelerated world could go that fast.** " Yellow Radio said with shock.

" **I'm the Game Maker... no matter what the obstacles, I always adapt to turn that to my advantage.** " Etsu said looking at the King of Yellow lightly.

Yellow Radio shrank slightly in fear as he saw Etsu's power before stepping forward again and talking.

"Don't think you can defeat a king of pure color. You have nothing. You're not worth more than Black Lotus who sliced Red Rider's head into a traitor." Yellow Radio said trying to destabilize Kuoyukihime.

" **So you are billions of feet from his ankle.** " Etsu said.

"What?!" Yellow Radio said angrily.

" **She had the courage to directly kill one of the Kings of pure color knowingly, without concocting a whole plan to circumvent the pact of non-aggression to her advantage. You are certainly level 9. But you are weak and pitiful.** " Etsu said, stoking Yellow Radio's fury even more before it gets spilled by Chrome Disaster revealing its presence.

Yellow Radio was surprised by this action but then disappeared right after.

" **What coward. Did not intervene until he was unable to fight. I'll let you finish it small. It's your duty after all.** " Etsu said lightly as Chrome Disaster approached him and did the same before initiating a one-on-one fight.

Etsu used all his speed in the fight, but Chrome Disaster managed to counter it until Etu hit him and a purple energy in the shape of a crocodile jaw carried by Etsy's fist closes on him. .

"How..." Chrome Disaster said in a pestilent voice.

" **I will never thank you enough. You help me reach my goal.** " Etsu said revealing in his hand a purple Evol Bottle representing a Crocodile's jaw he put in his belt.

 **Wani! Rider System! Evolution!**

He turned the crank of his belt for a second before letting go.

 **Are you ready?**

His armor always changed very little, his epaulets were reminiscent of Crocodile's teeth, and his helmet looked like a black glass chewed by jaw-shaped horns. Forming crack lines that also made a pair of cyan blue visors.

 **Wani! Wani! Evol Wani! Fuhahahahahaha!**

" **Phase 3.5. Complete.** " He said before resuming the fight.

This time he completely dominates Chrome Disaster, to the point where he quickly lost most of his life bar.

" **Thine honor.** " Etsu said before Nico approached the current Chrome Disaster and pointed a gun at him.

"I just wanted to become stronger." Chrome told Disaster faintly before Nico shot him in the head and dropped his life bar to zero causing him to lose the Brain Burst.

"Check your inventory to see if nobody has the armor. And if it is the case deleted there." Nico said coldly before everyone else did it and everyone was disconnected except for Etsu who looked into samin to see a strange, visibly fossilized object.

" **Finally... thanks to these two morons, my return will soon be accomplished!** " He said before bursting into laughter.

Once disconnected Etsu saw that Nico was saddened by what happened in the fast-paced world.

"How are you?" He asked, approaching her.

"He was a friend of mine... and my master before I became King of the Red..." Nico said sadly, restraining himself from crying.

Etsu then took her in his arms giving him a shoulder on which to leave his sadness expressed the time it takes.

Later, Taku went home and Kuroyukihime stayed for a while with Etsu in the entrance of his apartment.

"Don't you really remember anything?" Kuroyuki asked Etsu.

"Yeah. After shooting and Nico spoken unto the king of the Yellow that he was the responsible you all that... is the black hole." Etsu replied beginning to worry.

"Don't worry. May be just that kind of second personality, this Game Maker just wanted to help us." Kuroyuki said trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"No doubt..." Etsu said not believing too much.

"And don't forget this Weekend you will meet my parents. They are looking forward to meeting you. I hope you will look good." Kuroyuki said with a teasing smile before putting on his pants and giving Etsu a quick kiss. "Goodbye." She says.

"Yeah. Goodbye." Etsu said before Kuroyuki emerged from the seemingly.

He turned around, taking his hands out of his pockets and dropped an object that he picked up quickly ...

The same object he picked up from remembering in the fast-paced world while in his mind the same voice as that of the belt of his dueling avatar and which sometimes spoke to him in his head echoed again in a maniacal laugh.

(A / N: thanks to LegionnaireBlaze for giving me the idea of Evol Wami (although I think it was a joke) because I did not know what form was given in phase 3.5.)


End file.
